Wrong Way
by pumpMin
Summary: Tahun ajaran yang baru Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah lain. Alasannya karena Kyuhyun ingin lebih dekat dengan pujaan hatinya. Tapi setelah masuk sekolah tersebut, semua rencana tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Ada apa ya? kita intip yuk!/KyuMin/Shonen-ai/BL/Reviewnya jangan lupa ya..
1. Chapter 1

A **KyuMin** Fanfiction

"**Wrong Way"**

Chapter 1

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and others

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God and Their self. But Sungmin is mine #Slap kkk~. The story is mine.

Warning : Shonen-ai, BL, Typos, OOC, dll

"baiklah.. aku datang!"

Pagi ini terlihat sangat cerah, ditambah lagi semangat para pelajar Sapphire Blue High School. Tahun ajaran baru segera dimulai. Mereka yang merindukan teman-temannya berteriak senang dapat bertemu kembali setelah liburan yang cukup panjang.

Namun berbeda dengan seorang pelajar laki-laki ini, dia baru berada di sekolah ini. Dia terlihat bingung, jelas saja dia merupakan salah satu murid pindahan. sebut saja Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia pindah ke sekolah ini bukan karena sekolah lamanya kurang bagus, bisa dibilang sekolah lamanya adalah yang terbaik di Seoul. Bukan juga karena prestasi yang buruk, Semua orang di sekolah lamanya pasti mengenal dirinya sebagai seorang yang jenius. Lalu karena apa? Karena dia ingin satu sekolah dengan pujaan hatinya. Konyol? Aku rasa tidak. Apapun bisa dilakukan jika menyangkut cinta.

Yang dia kenal di sini hanya sang pujaan hati dan dia belum bertemu ataupun melihatnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang semua orang tertarik untuk melihat ke arahnya. Apa karena dia murid pindahan atau karena dia tampan?

'tentu saja semua orang itu melihat ke arahku bukan kah aku memang tampan? Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun haha' batin Kyuhyun bernarsis ria.

'lebih baik sekarang aku cari kelasku saja'

"ini dia kelasku" gumam Kyuhyun melihat namanya tertulis di depan sebuah pintu yang di atasnya tertulis '2-1'.

Walaupun dia sudah menemukan namanya, jari tangannya tetap meluncur ke bagian bawah kertas yang tertempel di pintu itu. Siapa tau aku satu kelas dengannya, pikir Kyuhyun.

"bukan di sini ya? Baiklah aku cari dia nanti saja" bisik Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai setelah sebelumnya perkenalan diri di depan kelas. Kyuhyun mendapatkan tempat duduk di pinggir dekat jendela. Jendela itu menghadap lapangan basket. Karena kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2, lapangan itu terlihat jelas dari atas sini.

Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik ke arah jendela, melihat murid-murid yang sedang bermain basket. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang di bawah sana.

DEG

Seseorang di lapangan basket itu langsung menolehkan matanya ke sembarang arah, memutuskan kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di kelasnya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya di lapangan basket.

"manis.." gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"ya?" teman sebangku Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya berbicara menyahut, dia tidak mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Dia mengira Kyuhyun sedang bicara padanya.

"ahh.. apa kau tau mereka yang sedang di lapangan itu kelas apa?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Donghae —teman sebangku Kyunyun takut terdengar oleh guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas.

"coba aku lihat.. sepertinya itu kelas 2-4, aku tidak yakin. Setahuku Sungmin berada di kelas itu" jawab Donghae tidak kalah kecil dengan suara Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"ya.. Dia dulu satu kelas denganku, anaknya manis sekali. Tepatnya namja yang manis, beruntung sekali orang yang satu kelas dengannya. Pasti betah berlama-lama di kelas kkk" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum dengan pipi yang merah merona.

'ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali' batin Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah Donghae memerah.

'Sungmin?'

"oh iya apa kau mengenal Seohyun?"

"hanya sekedar tau. Ada apa memangnya?"

"kau tau di mana kelasnya?"

"sepertinya satu kelas dengan Sungmin. Tapi aku tidak yakin"

"ohh baiklah.."

'satu langkah lebih dekat, aku datang Seohyun'

Bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa waktu lalu. Kini hampir semua orang di kelas Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kantin. Tinggal Kyuhyun dan beberapa orang yang belum beranjak dari kelas.

"aku akan ke kelasnya saja.." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun kini sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, di depannya ada beberapa orang yang sedang bercanda dan melewatinya begitu saja.

'bukankah orang itu adalah yang aku lihat di lapangan basket?'

Orang yang Kyuhyun lihat itu tersenyum manis mendengar kekonyolan teman-temannya.

DEG DEG DEG

'kenapa aku jadi jantungan begini? Tapi senyumnya manis sekali..' tanpa sadar tangan kanan Kyuhyun terangkat memegang dada sebelah kirinya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

'aneh sekali..'

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan kelas Seohyun. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae tadi, kelas Seohyun di sini. Kelas 2-4

"apakah Seohyun ada di dalam? Bisa tolong panggilkan?" pinta Kyuhyun pada seseorang yang tadi keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Seohyun! Ada yang mencarimu!" teriak orang itu pada seorang yeoja yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"siapa yang men— Kyu!"

"hai Seohyun-ah" sapa Kyuhyun pada yeoja di depannya.

"kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Kyu?"

"ak—"

"ayo kita ke kantin saja mengobrolnya" Seohyun langsung menarik Kyuhyun menuju ke kantin.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sudah berada di salah satu meja yang ada di kantin, ditemani beberapa makanan yang tadi mereka beli.

"kenapa kau malah pindah ke sini? Bukankah sekolahmu bagus?"

"ya sekolahku memang bagus, tapi aku mempunyai alasan untuk pindah kesini.."

"apa aku boleh tau apa alasannya?"

"sini aku beritahu" ucap Kyuhyun menyuruh Seohyun mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu.

"yak! Kau itu menyebalkan sekali sih!" teriakan Seohyun membuat hampir semua yang ada di kantin menengok ke arahnya. Begitu juga dengan ketiga namja yang sedang bercanda, mereka langsung menolehkan kepala ke meja yang berada di belakang meja mereka.

"sst.. jangan teriak-teriak, kau ini.." ucap Kyuhyun pada Seohyun di depannya, setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah dan menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Seohyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu ke meja di depannya, dia tertegun. Mata yang sama kembali memandang ke arahnya. Orang itu memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun ikut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman.

"habisnya kau sih main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku" ucapan Seohyun memutuskan pandangan Kyuhyun dengan orang di belakangnya.

"ahh ne mianhae.." ucap Kyuhyun

"oh iya Seo, apa kau tau siapa nama orang yang duduk dibelakang meja kita?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Seohyun. Seohyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"yang mana? Yang duduk bertiga?" Tanya Seohyun. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Seohyun melambaikan tangannya pada ketiga orang itu, mereka balas melambaikan tangan. Mereka yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan satu senyuman kaku.

"yang menghadap kita itu Minnie, dan yang membelakangi kita itu Wookie dan Hyukkie. Ada apa memangnya? Mereka teman sekelasku sekarang"

"ahh tidak ada apa-apa.. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, istirahat sudah hampir habis" Kyuhyun dan Seohyun beranjak dari kursi mereka, berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun sempat melirikan matanya ke arah meja yang diduduki oleh ketiga teman sekelas Seohyun.

'Minnie? Nama yang manis..'

To Be Continue

Annyeong! Saya balik lagi bawa fanfict baru. Parah ya, padahal cerita yang satunya belum dilanjut. Gimana? Layak kah untuk di baca? Boleh minta sarannya? Alurnya ga kecepetan kan? Lanjut, lanjut, lanjut?

Ide cerita ini muncul tiba-tiba, semoga kalian suka ya.. untuk yang "This Feel" aku belum lanjut, habisnya filenya ga bisa dibuka padahal udah setengah jalan . Tapi aku bakal tetep lanjutin kok dengan buat yang baru, tapi gak janji bakal cepet hehe..

So, boleh minta reviewnya?

Saengilchukkae Sungmin oppa! *telat* Keep Healthy and Young kkk dan cepet nikah umurmu semakin tua #Plak


	2. Chapter 2

A **KyuMin** Fanfiction

"**Wrong Way"**

Chapter 2

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and others

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to God and Their self. But Sungmin is mine #Slap kkk~. The story is mine.

Warning : Shonen-ai, BL, Typos, OOC, dll

**Previous Chapter**

...

"yang menghadap kita itu Minnie, dan yang membelakangi kita itu Wookie dan Hyukkie. Ada apa memangnya? Mereka teman sekelasku sekarang"

"ahh tidak ada apa-apa.. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, istirahat sudah hampir habis" Kyuhyun dan Seohyun beranjak dari kursi mereka, berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun sempat melirikan matanya ke arah meja yang diduduki oleh ketiga teman sekelas Seohyun.

'Minnie? Nama yang manis..'

...

**Chapter 2**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Kyuhyun kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas Seohyun. Dia berencana untuk mengantar Seohyun pulang.

Saat dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu kelas yang menjadi tujuannya, dia bisa melihat Seohyun yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Tapi tunggu—

"aku duluan ya chingudeul!" teriak seseorang sambil terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

DUG

Tak sengaja orang itu menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun yang masih berdiam diri di depan pintu kelas.

"maaf.." ucapnya tanpa melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenggolnya tadi.

"eh? N-ne.. Gwaenchana.." jawab Kyuhyun bingung. Kejadian tadi cepat sekali, hanya sepersekian detik. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat mencerna dengan baik kejadian singkat itu.

"bukankah itu Minnie-ssi?" gumam Kyuhyun melihat sosok yang menyenggolnya tadi. Sosok itu sudah jauh melangkah, sampai akhirnya tubuh itu hilang di tikungan menuju tangga ke lantai bawah. Terlihat sekali jika orang itu tengan terburu-buru.

"buru-buru sekali" gumam Kyuhyun lagi.

**-KyuMin-**

Esoknya..

Pagi ini Kyuhyun datang ke sekolah agak terlambat, bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Dia buru-buru memakirkan mobilnya dan segera turun. Saat akan berbalik setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu mobil, dia tidakmenyadari ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Dan—

BRUK

—dia menabrak orang itu. Sepertinya orang yang bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun tengah terburu-buru.

"maaf. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu.." maaf orang itu sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"gwaenchana , aku tidak a—eoh? Minnie-ssi?"

"eh? Ne.. maaf aku sedang terburu-buru" ucap Minnie atau Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menuju mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan sekolah.

"bukannya bel sudah berbunyi? Kenapa dia malah pergi?" gumam Kyuhyun heran melihat Sungmin pergi keluar sekolah.

"dari kemarin dia terlihat terburu-buru sekali sampai-sampai menyenggolku dua kali" ucap Kyuhyun, mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin yang hampir serupa.

"ahh sudahlah lebih baik aku cepat ke kelas.." Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelasnya. Tangannya memegang dada sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

'ada apa lagi dengan jantungku ini?' batin Kyuhyun.

"ahh molla!" ucap Kyuhyun bingung dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas.

**-KyuMin-**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menuju kelas Seohyun untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Sesampainya di sana, kelas Seohyun ternyata belum selesai. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menunggunya di dekat pintu. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit kemudian guru yang mengajar di kelas itu keluar dengan beberapa siswa mengikuti di belakangnya. Kyuhyun dari tadi melihat satu persatu orang yang keluar dari dalam kelas itu.

'jadi, dia tidak kembali lagi setelah pergi keluar tadi?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati saat tidak melihat Sungmin yang keluar kelas.

"Seohyun-ah ayo kita pulang" ajak Kyuhyun pada Seohyun yang masih berada di kelas.

"ne. Tunggu sebentar Kyu" Seohyun mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menemui Kyuhyun.

**-KyuMin-**

"oh iya.. tadi pagi aku melihat Minnie-ssi keluar sekolah. Apa dia membolos?" Tanya Kyuhyun seenaknya. Kyuhyun kini sedang berada di sebuah café bersama Seohyun. Sepulang sekolah tadi Seohyun ingin diantar ke sebuah café yang sering dia dan Kyuhyun kunjungi dulu.

"ya! Jangan bicara seenaknya. Minnie tidak mungkin begitu. Yang aku dengar ibunya sedang sakit, sementara ayahnya masih berada di Jepang mengurus bisnisnya di sana. Jadi, Minnie yang bisa menjaga ibunya" ujar Seohyun panjang lebar.

"dia anak tunggal?"

"tidak dia memiliki satu adik"

"lalu kenapa bukan adiknya saja yang menjaga ibu mereka?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

'kenapa aku jadi ingin tau sekali' batin Kyuhyun.

"ya mana aku tahu. Tanya kan saja pada Sungmin langsung.. " jawab Seohyun kesal. Seohyun sebenarnya bingung, kenapa dari tadi yang ditanyakan Kyuhyun itu Sungmin dan Sungmin lagi. Tapi dia anggap hal itu hanya angin lalu, walaupun itu membuatnya heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin? Itu namanya?"

"yup! Eh—Jadi selama ini kau hanya tau dia Minnie?" kini giliran Seohyun yang bertanya. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"habisnya kau sendiri kan yang memberitahuku seperti itu, mana aku tahu namanya Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Seohyun tadi.

"tapi sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.." gumam Kyuhyun.

**-KyuMin-**

"Sungmin? Aku pernah mendengar nama itu di mana ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri. Kyuhyun kini berada di kamarnya, duduk di atas kasur sambil bermain game di laptopnya. Dari tadi dia menggumamkan nama Sungmin, penasaran dengan nama itu. Bahkan dia sampai tidak fokus bermain game itu. Sebesar itu kah pengaruhnya sampai seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari game —yang dia sebut sebagai salah satu hal terpenting dalam hidupnya? Entahlah dia sendiri tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Sungmin.."

"Sungmin.."

"Sung —Aah! Bukankah Donghae pernah menyebut nama itu? " teriak Kyuhyun senang saat dia berhasil mengingat nama Sungmin yang pernah disebutkan Donghae kemarin. Kilasan percakapannya dengan Donghae berputar di otaknya.

"Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"ya.. Dia dulu satu kelas denganku, anaknya manis sekali. Tepatnya namja yang manis, beruntung sekali orang yang satu kelas dengannya. Pasti betah berlama-lama di kelas kkk" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum dengan pipi yang merah merona.

"iya benar! Aku tidak mungkin salah!" ujar Kyuhyun meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"tapi, kenapa sekarang dia selalu muncul di otak ku?" monolog Kyuhyun.

'Apa mungkin aku menyukainya?' pikir Kyuhyun.

"tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ya tidak mungkin, bahkan aku baru melihatnya kemarin. Lagi pula rencanaku kan berdekatan dengan Seohyun lalu menjadikannya kekasihku.." Kyuhyun kini benar-benar tidak menghiraukan game yang dari tadi dimainkannya. Bahkan tulisan 'game over' sudah muncul di layar laptop.

"ahh Molla!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi saat pikiran bahwa dia menyukai Sungmin kembali muncul di benaknya.

Dengan kasar dia menutup laptopnya dan menyimpannya di meja nakas dengan sedikit bantingan. Tidak peduli jika nantinya laptop itu rusak, toh dia bisa membelinya lagi.

Lalu dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai kepala.

**-KyuMin-**

Pagi ini Kyuhyun kembali datang terlambat, benar-benar terlambat. Kelas sudah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun benar-benar merutuk kejadian semalam, bagaimana bisa dia terus memikirkan Sungmin sampai dia kalah bermain game dan tidur sangat larut. Kyuhyun tadi malam baru tidur pada pukul 3 dini hari. Coba bayangkan berapa jam di tidur? Sementara dia harus bangun pagi untuk ke sekolah.

"hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." Kyuhyun sudah di kursinya sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya kembali, dia tadi berlari dari parkiran sampai ke kelasnya. Beruntung pagi ini guru yang harusnya mengajar di kelasnya berhalangan hadir, jadi dia bisa masuk kelas tanpa halangan.

"oh iya Hae, ada yang mau aku tanyakan.." ucap Kyuhyun pada Donghae setelah napasnya berangsur membaik.

"bertanya mengenai apa, Kyu?"

"kau mengenal baik Sungmin kan? Bisa beritahu aku tentang dia?" Kyuhyun benar-benar penasaran dengan Sungmin, kawan.

"Eoh? Tentang Sungmin?" Tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Sungmin itu manis sekali" ucap Donghae semangat.

"sst.. jangan keras-keras, yang lain bisa mendengarnya. Dan aku tau Sungmin memang manis, yang lainnya saja.." ucap Kyuhyun memprotes.

"ahh.. ne.. ne.. mian" ucap Donghae sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"sikapnya kelewat ramah dan dia cukup populer, banyak sekali yeoja yang menyukainya. Bahkan beberapa yang berani diantara mereka menyatakan rasa sukanya secara langsung.."

"tunggu. Maksudmu banyak yeoja yang ingin jadi pacarnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun memutuskan penjelasan Donghae tentang Sungmin. Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"dia merupakan namja termanis di sekolah kita.." ucap donghae lagi.

"namja.." gumam Kyuhyun.

"MWO! DIA NAMJA?!" pekik Kyuhyun dengan suara yang kelewat berisik. Donghae hanya menutup telinganya mendengar pekikan Kyuhyun dan menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pekikan itu. Dia sebenarnya heran kenapa Kyuhyun harus sampai teriak mendengar fakta itu.

"NAMJA?"

"n-ne wae?" Tanya Donghae heran.

"maldo andwae! Tidak mungkin! Dia perempuan kan?" Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Donghae.

Donghae kesal pada laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Sudah tidak percaya pakai teriak-teriak segala lagi. Bias-bisa aku tuli, pikir Donghae. "aish.. kalau kau tidak percaya buktikan saja sendiri! Lihat dia pakai celana atau rok!"

**-KyuMin-**

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bias focus menerima pelajaran pagi ini. Dari tadi ia hanya bertarung dengan pikirannya tentang siapa Sungmin sebenarnya.

'tidak mungkin, dia pasti yeoja!'

'dia manis bahkan cantik..'

'jika dia memang laki-laki, bagaimana mungkin aku menyukainya?!'

'lagian aku hanya menyukai Seohyun!'

'eh? Seohyun? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya?'

'apa mungkin orientasi seksualku berubah hanya karena aku menatap matanya saat itu?'

'aigoo.. aku benar-benar gila!'

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya di tengah-tengah pelajaran berlangsung. Hal itu membuat Donghae menatap keheranan ke arahnya. "Seonsangnim, maaf bisa kah aku ke toilet sebentar?"

Kim Seonsaengnim menganggukan kepalanya, memberikan izin Kyuhyun untuk ke toilet. Lalu melanjutkan mengajarnya yang sempat tertunda.

'aku butuh penyegaran..'

Kyuhyun langsung mencuci mukanya di wastafel setibanya di toilet. Bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, pintu salah satu bilik toilet terbuka. Terlihat seorang namja yang keluar dari dalam sana.

"eoh? Bukankah kau temannya Seohyun?" ucap orang itu ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang masih fokus dengan kegiatannya membersihkan muka.

"ne.. ada ap— eoh? Sungmin-ssi? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran pada sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Sungmin. Orang yang membuatnya kacau pagi ini.

Sungmin hanya mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Kyuhyun heran. Tentu aku mau ke toilet, batinnya. "ya aku mau ke toilet. Mau apa lagi?"

"eoh? Ke toilet? Bukankah toilet perempuan ada di ruangan sebelah?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Ckckck ternyata Kyuhyun memang tidak percaya kalau Sungmin itu seorang namja.

"eoh? Untuk apa aku kesana?" kini Sungmin yang bingung.

"ya untuk ke toilet lah. Lalu untuk apa lagi.."

"ya! Aku ini namja, tidak mungkin aku ke toilet yeoja! Kau ini ada-ada saja"

"MWO? Jadi benar kau itu namja?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Kini pandangannya turun ke kaki Sungmin. Dia bisa melihat jika Sungmin memakai celana. Lalu pandangannya kembali menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"tapi kau manis sekali.."

GUBRAKK

To Be Continue

Chap 2 datang! Gimana? Maaf ya KyuMin momentnya belum banyak hehehe nyesuaiin dulu sama ceritanya.. aku usahain chap depan aku agak banyakin KyuMin momentnya. Makasih banyak buat :

sissy | UnyKMHH | .136 | | kyuminsaranghae | HeePumpkin137 | hyuknie | winecouple | 5351 | dewi. | namnam15 | ndah951231 | ViviKyuMin137

Makasih banyak udh review fanfict ini. review lagi ya? Yang belum review aku tunggu reviewnya hehe.. makasih juga yang udah mem-fave fict ini..

Jangan lupa review yaa…


End file.
